The Blood That Binds Us
by YaoiSlashLover
Summary: Our fate was inevitable the moment we said those three words. Judgement Day was finally here. The torture had begun. Incest/slash.
1. Seperation

**Title: **The Blood That Binds Us

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Undertaker/Kane

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. But I do own the sick and twisted thoughts that enter my head. -snicker-

**The Blood That Binds Us**

Some people believe that bad things happen to good people. But not with us. With us, it's not a belief. It's a deceleration. We knew this was bound to happen one day. When people we thought were our friends would become our enemies; when our enemies would become our friends. The moment our relationship began, we were ready for the inevitable. The day when our little secret was no longer kept under wraps. And the day our lives were forever changed.

I glanced over at my little brother who sat beside me, his knees knocking together. He was nervous. Hell, we all were. It was time for the annual draft and nobody was safe. It was like playing Russian roulette. You could only hold your breath and hope that your name didn't get called. I placed a firm hand on his knee, his eyes breaking contact with the television monitor to steal a glance from me. His knees stopped shaking as he closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. My touch was the only thing that could ever get the big red monster to calm his nerves and keep him from going rouge on everything and anyone within a 30-foot radius.

"Just relax." I whispered, just loud enough for only him to hear. We sat in the back of the locker room, all of our co-workers too engrossed in the match that was taking place to notice where my hand lay. The bell ringing broke our staring contest, our hands leaving one another, our attention now on the monitor. A RAW superstar had won. Which meant one of us was being drafted. Everyone held their breath, all wondering if they were going to be the next one to leave SmackDown. The titantron began scanning through all the superstars and divas. I held my breath, my eyes closed, my hand clenched tightly around my little brothers. And here I told _him_ to relax. The selector stopped, the crowd going insane. I opened my eyes to see everyone now staring at us. Or shall I say Kane. Wait a minute...

"Kane is being drafted to RAW!" My heart sank as I slowly looked over at my brother, his expression saying it all. He looked like he was 9-years-old again and someone had smashed all his Hot Wheels cars right in front of him. Kane finally looked over at me, his eyes wet with tears. I bit my lip, my eyes closing tightly.

"We'll just, uh, leave you guys alone for a bit." Hunter spoke out, the rest of the superstars leaving the locker room. As soon as the door had closed shut, Kane proceeded to fall to his knees on the floor. I bent down beside him, placing a hand on his back. No words were spoken as he buried his face into my chest, his arms wrapping around my waist. I sighed heavily, holding him as close to me as I possibly could. Kane let the tears go as he held onto me for the last time.

"I'm sorry little brother..." I whispered, stroking his spine with my hand, the big red machine now being reduced to a crying toddler. I opened my tear-filled eyes, looking up at the monitor. The day we had dreaded for the past 5 years was finally upon us. The torture had begun.


	2. Uneven Odds

**Title: **The Blood That Binds Us

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Undertaker/Kane

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. But I do own the sick and twisted thoughts that enter my head. -snicker-

**The Blood That Binds Us**

**Chapter 2: Uneven Odds**

Last week was probably one of the worst moments in WWE history. Or at least...in my family history. Seeing Kane's face after it was announced that he was being drafted to RAW was a sight I never want to see again. I was tempted to go out to the ring and beat someone down for the tears that filled my brother's eyes. I still obey my saying that if someone screws with me or my family, I'm seriously going to hurt them. That will never change. I may be a dead man but I still love my family. And whoever wants to try and change that will forever be six feet under in the ground, choking on their own air supply.

I sighed heavily as I entered my locker room, tossing my bags down without a care. Tonight, I had a one-on-one match with a mystery opponent. But I didn't care anymore. All I wanted was my brother back by my side. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night, refusing to let my eyes close and miss one second of my brother's face before I would never see it again. I heard a knock on my locker room door. A low growl escaped my throat, alerting whoever was behind the door that I was not in the best of moods to talk.

"Uh, Undertaker, it's Hunter." I rolled my eyes and opened the door, a sympathetic Triple H standing before me.

"What do you want?" Hunter sighed and bit his lip nervously.

"Look, man. I just wanted to come and give you my condolences. I know it's not easy having your brother by your side. I had to go through the same thing when Shawn and I were separated. But I-" I grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall, the look of fear now swimming in his eyes.

"I don't need your sympathy. I don't need _anyone's _sympathy. Now I suggest you leave my sight before I make you." I slowly released the Cerebral Assassin, taking a step back. Hunter cleared his throat, straightening his shirt.

"Sorry to waste your time. Good luck tonight." He then retreated down the hallway without another word. My heart felt cold. Lifeless. Completely without remorse. Nothing to make it pump life into this vessel of a human body. I closed my eyes, returning to my locker room, sitting down on the bench, thought racing through my mind. Where was Kane? Was he okay? Did he get to the arena on time? Was he upset? Angry? Scared? All these questions plagued my psyche for what seemed like an eternity. Next thing I knew, another knock on my door. I really pitted the fool who tried to get me to open the door, for I was too lost in my own head to even acknowledge that someone was there.

"Five minutes, Undertaker." No other words were spoken besides those three. Just like the three words I said to Kane before we departed last Monday. The words that will most likely be never spoken again. "I love you." The three words that surrounded our relationship. And the phrase that held us together like glue. Now the seem has come unhinged and we're separated. I just hope we meet again by some chance of fate. I just want to see him smile one last time.

"Here is your winner, The World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry!" My painfully swollen eyes slowly fluttered open to see the referee kneeling next to me.

"Can you hear me, Undertaker?" I slowly sat up, my dark locks hiding my lack of emotions. I didn't have time to rebuttal with a reaction as I was hit in the head with a steel chair. My lights went out, the last thing flashing before my eyes was an image of my little brother's tear-stained face.

"Undertaker! Undertaker!" I let out a groan as my hand twitched a bit.

"Oh, thank god, man. We thought you were dead." I knew that voice. I opened my eyes to see Hunter along with two medical personnel.

"Undertaker, if you can hear me, say something." I slowly took in a breath, my voice fragile, almost like glass.

"What happened...on RAW?" Hunter's relieved expression melted as he looked down in sorrow.

"Kane, uh...had an accident during his match with The Great Khali. Khali...dislocated Kane's knee with a steel chair." I sat up immediately, not really caring that the room was spinning beyond control. Hunter threw my arm over his shoulders, helping me stand up.

"You're coming back with me tonight, big guy." Hunter explained as we stumbled back to his waiting limo. He helped me inside and told the driver to go. I tried to regulate my breathing as Hunter slapped me, trying to get me to stay awake.

"Don't pass out on me, man. I don't feel like hauling your big ass all the way up two flights of stairs." I sighed heavily, opening my eyes, signaling that I was indeed, conscious.

"I need to call Kane." Hunter put his hand on my shoulder, keeping me seated.

"What you need to do is sit there until we get back to my hotel room. Then we can call him. Alright?" I nodded, my head resting on the leather seat, a stray tear falling down my cheek. Little brother, please be okay.

**Kane's P.O.V.**

I screamed in agony as the doctors tried desperately to try and pop my knee back into place. There was a loud pop and relief came over me within seconds. I panted heavily as The Big Show patted me on the shoulder, now releasing me his hold on me, scared that I would retaliate and kick one of the nurses in the face. Which I would've done, had Show not have been there.

"You're alright, man. It's done." I opened my eyes, blinking to try and get my vision to clear up.

"I—I need to call Mark. Tell him what happened."

"No need. I already called Hunter and told him to let Mark know." I looked at Show with worry in my two-toned eyes.

"I need to talk to him. Make sure he's okay." Show shook his head in protest, helping me off the table, a brace now wrapped around my knee.

"We can do that later. Right now, we need to get you back to the hotel for some rest. C'mon." He helped me to the parking garage and into his SUV. We drove back to the hotel in silence, my expression telling a traumatizing story. I wonder how Mark's doing without me. I hope he's okay.


	3. Retribution

**Title: **The Blood That Binds Us

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Undertaker/Kane

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. But I do own the sick and twisted thoughts that enter my head. -snicker-

**The Blood That Binds Us**

**Chapter 3: Retribution**

The annoying ringing in my ears woke me from a deep slumber. I cracked one of my eyes open to see the alarm clock reading 7 AM in bright red letters. I groaned and reached over, slamming my large hand down on top of the snooze button. I sat up, my bones popping. God I was getting too old for this. I yawned and threw back the covers, slowing proceeding into the bathroom. I glanced in the mirror, shocked by what I saw. I was pale, discolored, fragile looking even. I splashed my face with ice cold water, rubbing my aching eyes of the torment they had seen the last two weeks. Everything from Kane's tear-stained face to getting smashed in the head with a steel chair. It was all beginning to take it's toll on me, both emotionally and physically. I shook the irrational fear away and got a shower. As I stepped out, in nothing but my boxers, I heard a knock at the door. Who in the hell would be knocking on MY door at 8 in the morning? I strolled over, unlocking the deadbolt and cracking the door open slightly. The extremely irritating bright light of the sun caused my eyes to shut tightly out of reflex. I have a car's windshield to thank for that. I contemplated smashing it to bits for making my eyes hurt but decided against it when I saw who was standing in front of me. My jaw hit the floor, my eyes now fully open. I tried to say something but my mouth wouldn't let me. I was shoved inside as the door was closed and locked. I almost forgot to breathe as I walked over to the equally tall, bald, two-toned baby brother of mine, embracing him, taking in everything that I had been missing for the last two weeks. His smell, the smoothness of his pale skin, the texture of his bald head. It was almost too much to consider as real. I stepped back, placing my hands on his face, admiring every feature his beautiful face had.

"I'm sorry for just showing up like this. But-" I cut him off by slamming my lips onto his. His rebuttal was quick as he wrapped his arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. We broke after a minute, the lack of oxygen leaving us panting.

"Jesus Christ." I whispered, pulling him close once more, earning a small chuckle from my other half.

"I think little brother is more appropriate, don't you think?" He still has that sarcastic attitude that I rubbed off on him as a child. I smiled and kissed him again, now pushing him against the door. The next hour was pure bliss, not only for me but for Kane as well. After our little episode of lust, we laid in the bed, my arm protectively around him. I glanced down at him as he ran his fingertips up and down my abdomen.

"How's your knee?" I asked, noticing the brace that constricted Kane's leg movement. It was discolored, black and blue. Ugly site to say the least. He smiled and looked up at me.

"I'm sure it's doing better than your head. Hunter told me you took quite a hit." He barely grazed his fingers over the swollen bump on my head, careful not to cause me any discomfort. I smiled and kissed his forehead gently.

"I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you." He sat up, wincing slightly at the pain shooting up his femur bone.

"No need to worry about me. I'm a big boy now. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I cocked an eyebrow, sitting up beside him.

"Is that why you didn't masturbate for two weeks?" He turned red, slapping me on the arm. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction, his embarrassment too cute to not adore. His face got serious as his head fell, my hand catching his chin and turning him to look at me.

"What's on your mind, bro?" He sighed, his non-existent eyebrows knitting together in thought.

"How are we gonna deal with being separated?" I smirked and picked up my phone, dangling it in front of him.

"Don't worry. I got it covered." I dialed a number as Kane laid his head on my shoulder, my free arm wrapping around him, holding him close.

"Hey, Hunter. It's Mark. Listen, man. I need you to do me a favor. I need you to go to Vince and tell him that if he doesn't put me and Kane on the same brand, he's gonna have a huge fucking problem." Kane bit his lip to hold back a chuckle.

"Thanks, man. Appreciate it." I hung up and looked down at my little brother.

"So? What did he say?" I smiled and rubbed my hand over his bald head.

"He's gonna talk to Vince. We should have an answer by tonight's show." He smiled and hugged me, sighing in relief. I smiled and returned the gesture, kissing his temple.

"You ready for some payback, baby brother?" He smirked that sadistic smirk of his and nodded.

"More than you can imagine." I knocked heads with him as we got everything packed into the van. I opened Kane's passenger side door and offered my hand to him. He chuckled and shook his head as he took it and hopped up into the seat, being careful of his injured leg. We finally made it to the arena, blood already beginning to boil. I helped Kane out of the van and took our bags from the back seat. We entered the lobby, everyone making a path for us. Seems they were expecting us. We stopped as Vince walked up to us. I put the bags down, my hands on my hips, staring daggers at Vince.

"You better have got us what we asked for, Vince." He held up his hands in defense and slowly took a step back.

"I—I know what you're gonna say..." My hands slipped from my hips, my expression now turning vicious.

"You didn't do it? Did you?" My voice began to rise in volume, expressing my anger, everyone now watching the confrontation.

"Well...not exactly." I grabbed Vince and slammed him against the wall.

"Listen here you son of a bitch! You had better-"

"Mark!" I turned my head and saw Khali running at me, full speed. I side stepped, causing him to slam into Vince, almost turning him into a pancake. I grabbed the nearest object I could use as a weapon: A lead pipe. Perfect. I cracked it against the floor and brought it behind me.

"Hey!" Khali turned and was on his back in a matter of seconds. I began to pummel him with the pipe, over and over, cracking it over every inch of his body that I could get my hands on. I then heard a blood curdling scream. My head snapped over my shoulder to see Kane desperately trying to protect his injured knee from...Hunter? I dropped the pipe and tackled Hunter to the ground only to be pulled off by Khali. Khali held me back, slamming me against the concrete wall as Hunter took the lead pipe to Kane's knee. I tried to get away but Khali was too strong, even for someone my size. I could only sit and watch as Kane screamed and begged for mercy. Hunter finally tired himself out, dropping the pipe with a loud metal clang on the floor.

"C'mon, man. Let's get outta here. Oh, and Taker?" I stared at him with tears of rage in my eyes. Hunter smiled and looked down at Kane, pointing at him.

"This is on your hands, bro." Khali punched me hard in the face, rendering me unconscious as he and Khali took off. The last thing I remember seeing is Kane clutching his knee in agony, screaming in pain. I'll be damned if I'm gonna be put down like some kind of animal...


	4. Playing Dirty

**Title: **The Blood That Binds Us

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Undertaker/Kane

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. But I do own the sick and twisted thoughts that enter my head. -snicker-

**The Blood That Binds Us**

**Chapter 4: Playing Dirty**

"C'mon, bro. Just let me go with you." I sighed heavily and turned my attention from my boots to my younger brother who was bedridden, now being forced to use crutches by the doctor. I sat down beside him and placed my hand on top of his head, smiling softly.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere. Even if I have to handcuff you to the bed to make you stay put." He cocked an eyebrow, looking at me with a serious face.

"Would you handcuff me if I said okay?" I stared at him before cracking a laugh and kissing his forehead.

"Please stay put, Kane. The Hardy's are next door if you need anything." I slipped on my coat and grabbed the keys to my truck. I blocked his view of the T.V and crawled over to him, now staring down at him.

"I'll tell you what. You be a good boy and stay here until I get back," I lifted up his chin, leaning down and biting his lower lip, making him let out a small moan.

"And I'll make sure you're handsomely rewarded." I then got off the bed and headed for the door.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I opened the door and smiled at him before walking out.

"You fucking cock-tease!" I chuckled as I shook my head, opening the driver's door and getting in. Now it was time for me to show Hunter how to really play dirty.

"Hunter!" I smashed in another locker room door, searching for the Cerebral Assassin. I looked in and saw a terrified Zack Ryder. I growled to myself and kept on walking. I then stopped in front of Vince's office. I smirked and used my foot to kick the door in.

"What the hell?" I marched over to Vince and held him up by his shirt.

"Where is he?" He began to stammer, now scared for his life. If I didn't know any better, I would say he pissed his pants. I took a glance down and saw that I was correct.

"You've got five seconds to tell me—" The door opened, causing me to look behind my shoulder. Hunter was standing there with Khali. I dropped Vince and reached into my pocket, slipping my fingers into the brass knuckles Hunter coincidentally gave me as a Christmas present last year. I could feel my blood boiling as we stared each other down, both waiting on the other to make the first move.

"Come back for another ass beating, Taker? How's that head of yours? Can't be too good judging by how pathetic you looked last week." He then smirked that cocky smirk of his.

"Speaking of last week, how's Kane doing? I see he's not with you. I messed him up pretty bad, you know. Poor sorry bastard. Guess I don't know my own strength." By now, I was shaking with rage. I finally snapped and tackled Hunter into the wall, smashing his face in with my brass knuckles. Khali pulled me off and threw me to the ground. But that didn't stop me. I jumped back up, grabbing a sledgehammer that Hunter had hid behind some crates. Khali stepped back, now chickening out. Hunter slowly got back to his feet, his forehead busted open and blood pouring out of his mouth. Khali took one look at Hunter then began walking away.

"Hey! Get back here you son of a bitch! Hey!" I smirked and tapped Hunter on the shoulder. As soon as he turned around, I slammed the sledgehammer into his stomach. He doubled over in agony as I continued my assault. Next thing I knew, I was being yanked off by security. Vince suddenly showed up, helping Hunter to his feet. He then turned his attention to me, his face bright red with anger.

"You bastard!" He then slapped me in the face. My hair hid my face as I slowly turned back to him, not phased by the slap at all.

"What the hell is your problem? You show up and attack my son-in-law with a weapon?" I felt my eye twitch as I tried to keep my composure.

"Your bastard of a son-in-law attacked my brother with a lead pipe last week. He's so pathetic he had to use a weapon to get the job done." I was slapped again. This time, I broke free from the grasp of security and slammed him against the wall.

"Give me a no holds bar match with him. NOW!" He smirked and nodded.

"Alright. You got your match. I can't wait till he beats your sorry ass and makes you cry like a baby." I then slammed my fist into his face, dropping him like a sack of potatoes to the ground. I turned to Hunter who was being held back by security and pointed at him.

"I'll see you in the ring. You better start praying cause I'm gonna be the one to cause your death." I then walked away, Hunter shouting insults at me. I then heard my cell phone ringing in my back pocket. I pulled it out and glanced at the caller I.D. It was Kane. I bit my lip, hoping he didn't see what had just happened. I flipped it open and pressed it against my ear.

"Hey, bro."

"What the hell?" I pulled my phone away from my ear, cringing at the sound of his rage.

"Look, man. I'm sorry you had to see that. But I just couldn't hold in my anger." There was silence on the other end.

"Kane?"

"You have a no holds bar match with him tonight now, right?" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, now entering my locker room and sitting down on the bench.

"Yeah."

"Why do you have to be so thick-headed? You know he can seriously hurt you."

"I know. I'm sorry." Kane sighed and paused. I could hear him getting choked up. This made me close my eyes to prevent the tears from escaping.

"And I can't be there because of my stupid fucking knee. You can be severely injured tonight and I can't be there to make sure that doesn't happen. I'm just scared you're gonna get hurt." I sighed and glanced at the photo I kept of us on the wall.

"Don't worry, okay? I'll be fine. Just do me one favor, okay?"

"What is it?"

"Have the Hardy's come to the room and set up a romantic night for the two of us." I could practically hear him smile as his attitude changed.

"Really? You mean it?" I chuckled and smiled.

"Of course, bro." He let out a laugh of joy and paused.

"Thank you, Mark. I love you."

"I love you too, little brother. Listen, I gotta get ready for my match so, I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay. Please, be careful. Come back to me in one piece."

"I will. Talk to you soon." We hung up and I sighed heavily, resting my head on the wall behind me. As much as I hate to admit it, Kane was right. My career could end tonight. What the hell was I thinking? I shook my head and headed for the showers to clear my head before my match. I have a funny feeling that something bad is going to happen.


	5. Enemy Territory

**Title: **The Blood That Binds Us  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M

**Pairing: **Undertaker/Kane

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. But I do own the sick and twisted thoughts that enter my head. -snicker-

**The Blood That Binds Us**

**Chapter 5: Enemy Territory**

Adrenaline was coursing through my veins. My blood was on the verge of boiling over. And my mind was set on one thing: Punish Hunter. And for me, that wasn't hard to do. But tonight, I'd drag it out. Make him feel exactly what he put us through. I just hope things go according to plan.

"And his opponent, from Death Valley, weighing in at 305 pounds, The Undertaker!" I took a deep breath and walked out, the hyped up fans on their feet chanting my name. I turned my attention down to the ring where Triple H stood waiting, evil intentions definitely in mind. I made my way down the ramp and then realized there were other superstars in the crowd. My eyes carefully scanned the front row, measuring how much trouble I was in. There were 9 other wrestlers placed in every 12th seat. Which made it impossible to escape from any direction without being ambushed. I swallowed hard, knowing that this wasn't going to be as easy as I had initially anticipated. I got in the ring and removed my hat, giving Hunter my signature eye roll and rather hateful scowl. Hunter didn't look intimidated for once. Not a good sign. The referee called for the bell, Hunter and I beginning to walk towards each other. We were now staring at one another, my larger frame towering over him.

"I see you've recognized my back up standing around. I told you this wasn't going to be easy." I glared coldly at him as I raised my head slightly, showing him no fear or agitation.

"And I told you that you'd pay for what you've done. I don't care how many of you I have to tear apart. I'll keep going until you're on your knees pleading for mercy. And even then, you'll be decimated beyond repair. Enjoy your last few minutes alive." I then grabbed him by the throat, preparing to chokeslam him. He retaliated by slamming his boot into my gut. I doubled over, my massive hand releasing him. He backed me up into the corner, throwing hands left and right. As I tried to cover up, I noticed Chris Jericho outside the ring with brass knuckles on his right hand. I knew I had to stay in the ring, otherwise I might not get back in. I reversed Hunter's attempted kick to my mid-section and began to pound my fists into his face. I was immediately on my back as Hunter tackled me, trying to keep me from standing up. The crowd then went crazy as Kane came out, limping on his already injured leg. I saw him out the corner of my eye and shoved Hunter off me and out of the ring. I looked at Kane with a rather shocked expression. I didn't think he'd be dumb enough to come out here when it's 10 on 2.

"Kane, go back!" I shouted as I desperately tried to get him to leave before the others could get their hands on him. I snapped my head around as I saw all the other superstars climbing over the security barrier. I jumped out of the ring and stood in front of Kane, my fists up and ready to fight. The other wrestlers surrounded us, all with weapons in hand.

"Mark, I can take care of myself."

"You're injured. Just go back to the locker room. Now." He shook his head as I turned to look at him. Kane's eyes went wide as I quickly turned around and was hit in the face with brass knuckles. I fell on top of Kane, both of us landing hard on the ground. My eyes went wide as Kane screamed bloody murder as I rolled off him. He clutched his twisted leg in agony, tears on the edge of streaming down his face. I threw my body on top of Kane, shielding him from CM Punk who had a steel chair in hand. Kane's eyes slowly cracked open as he saw me trying to bare the pain of getting my ass handed to me.

"Get out of here. Right. NOW." He swallowed hard and nodded, crawling out from under me and limping on one leg up the ramp. I tackled Alberto Del Rio as he tried to go after my baby brother. Kane could only watch in horror as I was beaten like a disobedient dog. Hunter smiled and patted everyone on the back for a "job well done" as they left me laying on the ramp, my world spinning out of control. Medical staff came running to me, helping me to my feet. I was helped to the back, passing my locker room where I saw Kane give me an evil glare. I wonder what that was all about. I sat down in the training room and was patched up, the doctor's giving me an ice bag for my aching back from almost 2 dozen chair shots. I was soon released as I headed back to the locker room. I saw Kane throwing things in his bag, not seeming to be in a good mood. I slowly approached him, placing my hand on his shoulder. He shrugged me off, keeping his head low. My eyebrows knitted together in curiosity as I sat down beside him.

"I saw your knee earlier. You gonna be okay?" He forcefully zipped his duffel bag and looked at me, anger written all over his face. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Why didn't you let me fight? You made me look like a pathetic little dog out there!" Kane never raised his voice to me unless he was extremely upset. I sighed and stood up, running a hand through my hair.

"Look, man. I'm sorry. But I had to make sure they didn't go after you. They were there for me, not you." He rolled his eyes and pushed past me, walking into the bathroom.

"What was I supposed to do? Stand back and watch them destroy you?" He turned on the sink, splashing his face with cold water.

"You should've at least let me help you." I shook my head as he dried his face off.

"Sorry, bro. But I'm your big brother. I'm supposed to protect you." He grabbed his things and roughly brushed our shoulders together as he headed for the door.

"Yeah, well. Maybe you should try letting me protect you for once." He then walked out, slamming the door as hard as he could. I sighed heavily, sitting down and letting my hair hang loose in my face. I just had to give Kane some cooling off time. Hopefully he'll have forgotten about this tomorrow. I hope...


End file.
